Last Love and Lover
by Kitsune no Ai
Summary: James is in love wih a new girl, Alexanderia. James is dying and he only wants one thing before he dies. Will Alexanderia give him what he wants?


Last Love and Lover

"Why do we have to do it?"

"I am dying, Alexandria."

"James, There has to be something else you want. You know what would happen if I do it."

My name is Alexandria and this is my ending. This is the end of my story because if I do what he wants, I will die on the spot. He is my love and he is dying. He only has two hours to live and he wants the only thing that I have that only I can give up. He has my everything but my virginity. It's the only thing I can't give to him even if I wanted to. Where we were born, every baby is given a gift the day they are born. The gift if based on your parents. My mother was sixteen when I was born. My father drugged himself to death. I have the gift of virginity. I can't have sex unless I am in true love and married. If I do have sex before then, I will die five minutes after. James knows this but he still ask. I want to but we aren't married. We have true love, an undying love that I will never have again.

"Please, Alexandria."

"I can't, I will die right after."

"So, let's die together."

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can be ."

"Let us be as Romano and Juliet, loving and dying young."

"We both know you will never love another man but me. Why not become one and die as one."

"I will dei with you." the words I say.

James kisses me as hard as he could on my lips. I kiss him back. Why not die together? I will not have anything to live for once he is gone. I may end up killing myself once he is gone. I start to unbutton his shirt. He starts to kiss me on the neck. I am praying that I will not come before it is time. When I pull off his shirt, he turns me around. My dress come off from the back. He unzips me. I pulled the dress off my shoulders. All I have on now is my underwear and bra. James has on only his pants and underwear. He start to stare at me

"Stop it!"

"Stop what, Alexandria?"

"Stop staring at me."

"You are beautiful."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are."

He starts to kiss me on the lips again. He works his way down to my neck. He works from my neck to my breast. He pulls one out of the bra and sucks on it. He was making circler movement around it. I unhook the bra from behind. He feels it falling off and pulls if off. He starts to move to the other breast. I start to moan and scream.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, James."

"I will be softer."

He starts back and I can feel him touching my underwear. It feels so good but I am looking at him. I start to let my mind wonder back to before he became sick. He doesn't look much different now than he did but, a bit pale. He use to smile so much. I had never seen him without one. It was six week ago when he became sick. He started having bags under his eyes and he sleep so much. I rushed him to the doctor. The doctor said he was dying from a disease and he only had six weeks to live. I was pulled out of my flashback by him. He was licking my vagina. I didn't even notice he had pulled off my underwear. I start to moan again. It feels so good. I can't help it. He has never looked at me this way and I was enjoying every minute. We didn't have much time. The clock is ticking on this love story. I can feel his tongue touching my inside. I can also feel his penis getting harder by the seconds.

"You can stick it in now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I will be as soft as I can."

"Promise?"

"Promise with my soul."

He starts to take off his pants. Even with his pants on, I can tell it is big. As he starts to get under in front of me, I thought about the moment he found out he was sick. That was the only time I have ever seen him cry. I felt so bad for him and me. He was dying and I was about to be left in this world alone. No love on this earth could match ours. I came back to earth when he kissed me on the lips. This kiss had so much passion in it, it would have knocked me off me feet if I were standing. I could feel him sticking his penis in my vagina. It hurt so bad that I started to scream. At the same time, it felt so good. How could that be?

"Are you okay, Alexandria?"

"I'm fine."

"It hurt that bad?"

"Don't worry about me, keep going."

He pulls all the way in this time. I try not to scream. He keep looking into my face to check it hurt to much. I didn't want to show pain on my face. He started pulling in and out. It feels so good. I couldn't decide how much I am enjoying this. I look up in his face. He is so focus on not hurting me that he doesn't see me staring at him. I lean up and kiss him. He kisses me back. I wanted him to know I was fine. He was always trying to protect me. He looks me in the eyes and I can see in his heart. It's the most beautiful place I know. I sit on top of him and bounce on top of him. "I love you, Alexandria." "I love you too, James." "Are you scared about what happens after?" "No, as long as I am going with you." He kisses me on the lips again. I can feel all the passion in the kiss. I want this moment to never end but, it must. He starts to kiss my chest again. I am still riding him up and down. It feels so good. Every part of my body is scream his name. After riding him for about twenty minutes, we change positions. He is now behind me and I am on my knees. I can feel my hair run down my back. He grabs he waist to hold me still. I lean up and kiss him on the neck. He grabs my boos with his hands. Out of nowhere, I feel this sharp pain in my lower stomach. I can take a guest to what is happening. "James, I think I am coming!" "Me too!" He starts to moan. He can feel the pain too. It feels so good. James starts to move faster and harder. I start to moan louder and louder. He starts to slow down. The first plug feels like fire in my stomach. The second plug feels like we have become one. The last feels like all the passion we have shared in this short life together. As we lay down together on the ground, I can feel my life slowly coming to a dream. Like everything that has happen is all a fantasy. "I can feel my life draining from my body, James." "I can feel mine coming to an end." "What time is it?" "Two minutes to 1 a.m." "We will both be dead in two minutes." "How are you feeling?" "Like there is a knife in my stomach and you?" "Like someone is ripping my soul out of my body."

"What should we do for the next 30 seconds of life?" "Kiss me, James." He turns me around and kisses me on lips. I take me last breathe of my life in his arms. It is the most beautiful way to dye. It's the way I wanted to dye….THE END!


End file.
